User talk:Drkdragonz66
WikiFest: Phase One I have no idea. }} 20:00, October 27, 2010 (UTC) You can plan it this time =P '' lol, i lost the password so i cant login--WingZeroKai 02:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) kinda. my inbox was completely flooded so i deleted the whole thing--WingZeroKai 02:37, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Nah. They always rename the servers. I think we should just add a list of renames to the current server pages. Btw, my friend Ex-Caliber won a permanant Dom Pedro Sword. Wth. Fail birthday. =*X Not that many actually =3 My BL is empty after removing all my fans. And the CA community is growing SMALLER. }} 23:36, October 28, 2010 (UTC) whered u get the Warcorp M416 CQB?--WingZeroKai 01:26, October 30, 2010 (UTC) Though you are a pokefan, you don't seem like one. =3 You don't seem to like it at ALL, actually. }} 20:16, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Actually..yes. I DOUBT THAT. You probably got a whole cult dedicated to killing Pikachu dolls. LOLL You so funny, man. }} 21:42, October 31, 2010 (UTC) No need to change the pagenames. -- 03:17, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Well, ive been waiting for my next nexon rep for a while. ill have to send another email later asking for one, but thats after i finish with baxstar (who is taking a long time). -ForteFZ If youd been around a month or two before you joined youd know.... trust me....-- 01:46, November 3, 2010 (UTC) It was @ your comment about rsx. They've temporarily removed it permanantly.. (<--- I know) Sorry man, I dislike it too. Where the picture of Snow Valley come from.. A shotty sniper...What will they think of next? (Chargin' my Laserrrrrr) Lucky achiever... *grumble grumble* And I have no idea. I'd have to look at your preferences. --[[User:Drkdragonz66/signature]] 05:51, November 6, 2010 (UTC) NO categories on subpages, and if theres no category for a page, dont make one up... -- 06:43, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Page edit help Just wondering if you could help me add the suppressor option on the M417 SB page, in the Modification section of the stats. I'm not too good at editing, yet. Careyious 06:54, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey, could you go to , and in the signature field replace any existing content with: Thanks, -- 21:18, November 6, 2010 (UTC) lol i approve this No I will not be doing that event.. Supersta 03:52, November 10, 2010 (UTC) Aren't you a Mod already? And with those lucky achievements, tsk. Greedy. =D But I'll think about it. I can't tell who's posting on my talk unless they sign it these days >-> You want what? ca wiki needs a system that tells when sumone is already editing Runescaperx 02:51, November 14, 2010 (UTC) No. Its in Template:Item thats bugging. -- 04:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes, i disabled Primary and it was still bugging. UpBot is emergency patching as we speak. See -- 04:47, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I LOVE how I get ban threats from all the admins. Supersta 02:55, November 16, 2010 (UTC) whyd u rollback my edits on permanent? i corrected the spelling u know...--WingZeroKai 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) or tried to. i replaced the wrong a--WingZeroKai 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) look at Permanent page history--WingZeroKai 01:55, November 18, 2010 (UTC) its k.--WingZeroKai 03:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Why did ya change the xk8 tactical page back? IT IS going to on sale for permanent for 2 weeks only.... Hello, please put some thought into what you name your files? I mean honestly. This wiki is supposed to be organized, not about the combination of strings you cant get from blindy typing into your keyboard. Sidenote: I will soon be running a bot determining Files that are being used to "recreational purposes". A message will then be sent to your talk page telling you what to do to save the images. -- 00:09, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish...but *coughtlookattheusernamecough* so ya allow EU data to be inserted in the wiki? -.- I though this was the american only... --Imanwnms 22:48, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Magic strudel-llama. Where did you get the image for the 20% gp exp passes? Supersta 07:24, November 21, 2010 (UTC) but the passes aren't even out yet; are they? Supersta 07:30, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Keep, they can be referenced for CA. 07:59, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Divine Intervention? Respawn Token? I mean seriously, Nexon kind of fails at making some canon information that makes sense. Hey hey hey! No reverting my edits, read them!! :( They are right, okie dokie? :) Imanwnms 02:50, November 23, 2010 (UTC) k on the tactical and vipers. hawk was never released before, so the stuff you reverted back IS okay .... and the m4a1 i was putting in more info on the sales.... La página M4A1 - Acabo de añadir más información. La página principal del Halcón - Acabo especulado acerca de algo, nunca fue puesto en libertad antes. -.- Soooooo, mantener esos:) (The M4A1 page - I just added more information. The Hawk's page - I just speculated about something, it was never released before. -.- Soooooo, keep those :) Imanwnms 02:59, November 23, 2010 (UTC) I DID include the english version, but : Échec Where is it! I wanna see !_! Pwned! Go down to events and read what it says. http://combatarms.nexon.net/News/View.aspx?boardNo=101&contentNo=00ADv Runescaperx 01:07, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Yeh now revert the rollback u did on the news I've not been known to lie on CA Wiki Rather I've been known to go up to various articles and put *source needed on a sentence that has questionable information Also if I do put up questionable information, I use a word like claim or suspect or some players say that... Runescaperx 02:23, November 25, 2010 (UTC) whoa! where does it say its 35k nx?! http://nxcache.nexon.net/spotlight/70/00ADv-e80c870e-2424-47a8-b7cb-2c7eeb2e66ce.jpg check the combat arms website, the black friday sales details. someone edited the pic on the black friday 2010 page help me with something &_& i cant decide if i should buy Skorpion MOD or RPK-74? :| I have a mg perm, but I still cant decide ._. Imanwnms 02:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Revert your rollback BICH! Runescaperx 03:46, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Your use of the rollback feature is being reviewed. Appropriate action will be taken and group permissions changed as necessary. -- 08:48, November 25, 2010 (UTC) YOU do it. It was your idea, and I'm not gonna ban Footballpwn's cousin. >-> That's like wiki-suicide. stop rolling back my edits.....its good stuff that i add, and i corrected spelling and grammar, and you reverted that back Imanwnms 18:52, November 26, 2010 (UTC) I moved the picture for you. You did it wrong. Argh dont rename filez. Its gonna mess up the bot that im writing :(((( 08:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) He's blocked now. No account creation, no ip editing, Perm. -- 21:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) on dynamite pack page, you didnt have to win them to get it. i did it and i know ;) Imanwnms 01:36, December 1, 2010 (UTC) No more categories 4 u. -- 03:13, December 1, 2010 (UTC) but i didnt know about the lucky badge, so it was fun ;DImanwnms 02:19, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Ooh. Magic. Image distortion or simply part of the muzzle-brake? you just reverted my edit on transport locker...why have another link to the gear page when we already have one just 3 works behing it? i rweally dont lwike your rwewerts ._. I'm sorry, what picture? =3 Chuck norris loves you ._.Imanwnms 03:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Thats the second time I made you say "???" on my talk page ;) Imanwnms 03:43, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Your sig is too big -.- Mission accomplished (I guess?); someone did already did June, and I created November 2k9 for you. }} 21:57, December 5, 2010 (UTC) WinterFest: Phase One Now we just need to prepare and...recruit? We gotta have variety. >-> Lol you don't want to be left out in the COLD?! Live and learn, man. THE WIKI IS LOADING TOO SLOWLY!! Sorry I took so long to reply. The hacker war page needed some major updates. You have too many perms. You have too many edits. You have too much time. You have too much NX. You should gift me.You have been hypnotized. GG. Supersta 06:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC) mountain standard time , that would be in half an hour from NOW! :D Imanwnms 16:33, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Would you please care to fix it for me? You clearly believe it is easy so you should demonstrate the proper way of doing it. Yes I'm being serious: I'm not going to fix it; you are. You may not simply remove it. You must fix it. Welcome to coding. -- 23:19, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Then i suggest you not take preemptive prejudice unless you have a better solution. -- 01:01, December 14, 2010 (UTC) COMBAT ARMS EUROPE IS A LIE!! Hey, help me check the validity on these: http://forum.nexon.net/CombatArms/forums/1/6376860/ShowThread.aspx I..dunno. It just seems so unrealistic, but it may just be CA:EU. Go check their website and scan the forums, ya? =3 }} 23:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) You have enough perms. And the Anaconda Gold = Golden Gun, plus the XM8 = dream come true. M417 CQB seems too good to be true, but.. Holiday wolf seems cheesy. So does knife. PP-19 MOD seems coincidental.. Shapka = Epic russian P99 = ..huh? And I was going to say something, but I for- WAIT. WHY ARE ALL THESE LINKS TO THE AVA WIKI SHOWING UP?! ._. ITS just not so secretly released Im thinking the same thing AVA does not have all of CA weapons like viper's p90TR SE so why does it say so?--Lolhard 04:38, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Let's think A proof? A screenshot(a non-photoshopped one, because alibaba is a pro in this program)? No? Obviously no. So let's use the mind, let's use what is called "mental experiment": Why the names keep changing in a random basis? '''Why the names have ranks?' Why these ranks keep changing randomly in every Alibaba edit? Why SOME "background" changes too in a random basis? Ok, you are now triyng to create some weird theory who explain from where he take all of this info. But before you begin to create a weak excuse, LOOK THESE VIDEOS: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RfrwZjqByQU (old UI) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NegsaxE3QS4 (New UI) SO WHERE IN THE HELL ARE THE NAMES? WHERE IN THE HELL HAS OSCAR, DINAMITE, WHATEVERSON HARRISON FORD, COLONEL LEO DICAPRIO, HYPER VIKING NINJA???? ""YOU WANT THE TRUTH? YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE TRUTH!"" Ddragoonss 17:00, December 19, 2010 (UTC) I know.. the 19th. And tommorrow's the big day? Go announce it to everyone NAO. }} 15:11, December 21, 2010 (UTC) so ur gonna gift the winner a case?--WingZeroKai 16:03, December 21, 2010 (UTC) M32master HES MY COUSIN AND HES VANDLIZING PAGES MIND BANNING HIM? (the reason we got the same IP adress is because he uses my computer cause he doesnt got one). FootballPwns 22:00, December 23, 2010 (UTC) i've been very busy. being grounded. :) I play CA less now, but I still do when I can (on every possible occasion) K Thought you were some noob changing it back lol... Wes http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User_Talk:WesTechNerd Talk 06:10, December 31, 2010 (UTC) uh, my name isnt purple. its purple only cuz u clicked on it.--WingZeroKai 03:27, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Umm thats cuz i havnt decided on a mod color yet >_> though its not going to be gold -- 03:03, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :) wanna bump the baxstar one for me? :P Re:Color Head mod is head mod >_> 03:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ps, you can just use . -- 03:59, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I was thinking about it..but not yet. I have to wait a while. }} 20:10, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ..What. o-o I still expect some weapons in CA. =D }} 21:39, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Not worth the weight in GP. o-o If you frequented the Forums, you would know that it doesn't work. I still want my gear. =3 }} 22:02, January 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't care about incendiaries, I just want an HE-frag and an RPG/Frag pack. -.- Not gonna stop~ =D I'm busy NOT playing Combat Arms until SOMEONE helps me out. -.- Color recomendations? BTW, i must ask you NOT to change any MW page. At all. If you need to test out some code, please create a wiki and test MW changes there. MW is a very important namespace and should not be experimented on / categorized. But which name color for admins? -- 00:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) MediaWiki -- 00:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes but until your proficient in Wiki/CSS/Java I would advise against it, since it controls everything from New User Notice, to how to site looks, to the blocking of page titles. -- 00:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) " (red your convo between you and the wiki person after the "Baxstar Sucks" page)"? I didnt catch that... Clarify? And it uses RegEx to detect page titles. So only do it if you are VERY good at regex. -- 01:08, January 8, 2011 (UTC) all lowecase and any spaces in names should be replaced with _. there IS a pattern, so add your name to bottom of the admin section. -- 01:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Cinematics. I have all the cutscenes in high-def with no other people or icons showing (HUD is also off) for CF, and Desert Thunder. I don't have them for Black Lung and Desert Fox yet, so work on those. o-o Silly pre-rendered cutscenes. How'd you get it with no icons or people? and what vid editing wares do you use?--TallgeeseIII 00:26, January 11, 2011 (UTC) More cats. Hey, I'm getting off now, but could you find the welcome new uers auto-message template-thing and link it on my talk page? I need to fix it. }} 00:32, January 11, 2011 (UTC) Re:Image Shoot me an image? Make sure its large enough to be applied to the background. A thing to consider is to stand still and take a frag out + hold down mouse and take a picture, then take out a sniper (which has no crosshair) and take another picture. Shop the images together to get a clear picture. I say 2011 theme design time? -- 23:43, January 12, 2011 (UTC) :Why critisize if you can't do it yourself? Here's how to do it. -- 00:24, January 13, 2011 (UTC) edit is there a way to unedit a page? cuz i think i messed up the AA-12... more rageragerage Did you fix what that kid did? I only got to Search & Destroy before I had to go to the doctor's... }} 23:19, January 14, 2011 (UTC) images how do you specifically add images to the boxes in the "Best of 2010 Sale"? Firebolt915 01:59, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Do you agree? I'm working on something but I wanted your opinion. o-o }} 16:59, January 16, 2011 (UTC) ... DRKDRAGONZZZZZZZZZZ....Time to fess up...>=( -- }} 23:03, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Mod I wouldn't really consider banning anybody, unless there is really a dire importance. I'd really let others at least, take a look before taking any actions against the editor. BlueChoco 23:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :Im glad to see you've changed your position on BlueChoco being a mod. ::The difference is that a Admin can delete and edit MediaWiki pages. None other thank that. -- 23:32, January 16, 2011 (UTC) 1st Lt Achieved! Welcome to the 1st Lt club! I'll possibly be 1st Lt for a long while, given how slow I've been at ranking. Along with my habit of visiting the Wiki often, I don't think I'll make Captain before the summer. xD BlueChoco 01:21, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Well hope you have fun in Black Ops, it's been a mixed views game. I'll stick with CA still, as my PC can't handle it. Nor do I have much inclination to play it on a console, learning control schemes and such isn't my thing. Guess I've gotten too lazy, and used to the old keyboard + mouse combo lately. Since I jump on the old UT and such, when I really have nothing better to do. That and just get properly owned, by more skilled players. xD BlueChoco 01:27, January 17, 2011 (UTC) You didn't even do anything with it. o-o It seems like you had a trial period instead of the real thing, though. =O Taking out the trash. I need you to do somehting with this guy http://combatarms.wikia.com/wiki/User:-51LV3R-, He is posting his profile pics on the weapon pages. So far I've removed it from 3 pages. Page Ok, was fixing to change it back anyways, the coding is messing up... Raven "Raven is the third Mercenary (and second Specialist) to have her cleavage exposed." Aren't there only two mercenaries to have their cleavage expose? or does max count too? O.O--Firebolt915 02:45, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :Worthless editing for count will earn ban. Mk? It can be considered spamming/vandalism because an administrator has to go through all your pointless edits and fix them. A pistol is not a primary weapon. -- 01:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) -- 01:35, January 23, 2011 (UTC) # Alright ;P # I'll see what i can do. I Dont usually play BF so i wouldnt know. -- 00:32, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :O lol dude, ur on like 24/7...!!!! ive been waiting for any news so i could make a page :O--Firebolt915 00:35, January 25, 2011 (UTC) I do play Battlefield: Bad Company 2, AND IT IS ABSOLUTELY AMAZING! It is better than Call of Duty by far because of the heavy emphasis of squad gameplay. In addition, the graphics are great. I'm not gonna quit Combat Arms, but I may be offline more often because I have to divide my time between different games. Anyways, I suggest you get it. If you get it for PC, friend me: WingZeroJe.--WingZeroKai 03:05, January 25, 2011 (UTC) If I were you, I'd sell Reach and buy BC2. Gow3 doesnt have a mulitplayer does it?--WingZeroKai 03:09, January 25, 2011 (UTC) OHHH, GEARS of War. I thot u were talkin about GOD of War.--WingZeroKai 03:15, January 25, 2011 (UTC) alrite, id still go with bc2--WingZeroKai 03:17, January 25, 2011 (UTC)